Every Dog Has His Day
by mininity
Summary: Alfred's normally well-behaved puppy gets away during a walk and ends up in a grumpy neighbor's garden. Will Franklin's mishap ultimately bring his owner happiness or embarrassment? USUK AU.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, all rights belong to Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A friendly Labrador retriever bounded to his feet carrying a stick that was twice his size. The puppy dropped it and sat down, his long tail wagging in anticipation of his owner throwing the stick so that he could chase it.

Alfred grinned widely as he bent down to pick up the stick and flicked his wrist, throwing it a far distance and into the woods that he was walking into. The dog barked appreciatively as he chased it down, his tail wagging madly. Alfred shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he strolled along the woodland, watching a small grey squirrel crawl along a tree branch and bouncing down onto another one from a separate tree.

There was another bark as the retriever ran towards Alfred, the stick hanging out of his mouth. "Good boy!" Alfred praised as he stroked the puppy's fur and grabbed the stick from the dog's mouth. He raised his hand above his head and snapped his wrist, the stick flying through the air and landing behind a red wooden fence of a house near to the park. "Whoops," he muttered, glancing at the puppy that was sniffing at the fence.

He jogged over to the fence of the house and looked over; he saw the stick lying in the lush green grass of the back garden. He contemplated climbing over the fence to grab the stick. However, as soon as he rested his hand onto the iron fence, it opened slightly and all Alfred saw was a streak of black as the puppy wriggled past his owner and ran into the garden.

"FRANKLIN!" Alfred yelled at his dog, unsure whether to go into the garden and grab his dog or just wait for someone to come out and invite him in. A football bounced along the driveway towards Alfred's feet as a teenager turned from the corner of his house, Franklin in his arms as he stroked the puppy's fur.

"Is this your puppy?" The young boy asked, his blonde hair swept over his blue eyes.

"Yes, he is. I'm sorry if he disturbed you, he's very young and too energetic." Alfred took the small dog from the boy's arms and cuddled him close.

"You're just lucky it was me and not my older brother," the boy said, petting Franklin's head.

"Why? Doesn't your brother like dogs?"

"No… It's not that. He's just… proud of his garden," the boy said looking over to the well-kept garden. "I'm not really supposed to be playing out here…"

As if on cue, the front door opened and a man with short blonde hair and intense green eyes stood in the doorway, glaring at the young boy and strange man at his gate. The first thing Alfred noticed about the man was his bushy eyebrows which seemed to frame his gorgeous eyes.

"Sorry sir!" Alfred apologised, scratching the puppy's ear. The puppy barked at the man playfully and wriggled out of Alfred's hug. He bounded along to the front door and sniffed the man's feet. "Franklin!" Alfred scolded. The puppy paid no mind to his owner as he continued to greet the man.

The man had a small smile on his face as he bent down and stroked the puppy softly. "So Franklin's your name," he said, scratching the puppy's chin. Franklin licked the man's hand, as if replying to his statement. "Well, my name's Arthur… and your owner looks like he wants to take you home."

Alfred laughed uneasily. "Well, we were in the middle of a walk so…"

"I see," Arthur said, smiling gently as he picked the dog up and handed him to Alfred. "Arthur Kirkland," he introduced himself.

"Alfred Jones," Alfred returned the introduction and took the dog from Arthur. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Oh, it's no bother," Arthur said, petting the dog one last time. "Do you live around here?"

"Oh… yeah, just down there." Alfred pointed down the street near the park, Arthur lent forward and followed Alfred's pointing finger.

"I see… Would you like to come over for tea sometime, you can bring Franklin."

Alfred felt his cheeks ignite as he felt a genuine smile take over his face. "Sure, that sounds great."

Arthur returned the smile whole heartedly before turning back and walking into his house. "Peter!" He yelled at the young boy, who said his goodbye to the dog as Alfred stepped away and walked back into the woodland.

The smile on Alfred's face never left throughout the day.

* * *

The following Sunday, Alfred returned back to the woods situated next to Arthur's house. The man was in his garden, pruning his roses when he looked up and waved over to the two. Alfred waved back enthusiastically and walked over to the house, Franklin trailing behind him.

"Mornin'!" Alfred greeted, leaning on the fence post. Arthur returned back to work as he replied.

"Good morning, Alfred. It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Sure is!" Alfred agreed as he walked into the garden, Franklin trotting in as well as he bounded over to the back garden where Peter was playing with his football again. "Need some help?"

Arthur shook his head as he straightened himself up and turned to face the American. "I've got it. Would you like some tea?"

Alfred didn't particularly like the taste of tea but he was rather thirsty from the heat. "Well… do you have anything else?"

"I have some coke that Peter likes to drink."

"Sounds good to me!" Alfred grinned widely at the man before him who looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks. Arthur walked into his house and held the door open for Alfred, who waltzed in, gazing around at the photographs on the wall and the beautiful vase that held a dozen red roses. Arthur walked up through another door and into the kitchen, Alfred following suit. He sat at the wooden table as Arthur boiled the water in the kettle and grabbed a tumbler for Alfred's drink. He pulled out the bottle of coke from the fridge and filled the glass with sweet substance. He then placed the full glass on a coaster on the table and began making his own drink.

"So how old is Peter?" Alfred asked, striking up a conversation.

"15."

"Why is he living with you?" Alfred asked, curious as to why a young teenage boy would be living with his older brother.

"Because our parents died in a car crash 3 years ago," Arthur replied solemnly. "I've been looking after him after all this time."

"I'm so sorry," Alfred said, looking down at his fizzy drink.

"It's okay."

"How old are you then?" Alfred asked, looking back up as Arthur made his tea quickly.

"26," Arthur returned, looking at Alfred with an amused expression. "Why? How old are you?"

"22," Alfred replied.

"You're very young," Arthur said, sitting at the table, opposite Alfred. "What do you do then?"

"I'm a police officer," Alfred said proudly.

"Wow." Arthur was genuinely impressed.

"Arresting the criminals and protectin' citizens like yourself," Alfred continued, lost in the pride. Arthur coughed into his fist, amused. "W-what about you?" Alfred asked, embarrassed to have drawled on about his job.

"I'm an English teacher."

"I never liked English," Alfred admitted, taking a gulp of his coke. Arthur snorted into his tea.

"Where are you from?" Arthur asked, suddenly interested in the man's accent.

"Boston, sir," Alfred replied, smiling at the interesting look that formed on Arthur's face.

"And you moved to England? Why?"

"Change of scenery… The men," Alfred winked at Arthur who turned pink and looked away.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered, drinking his tea. Alfred let out a loud laugh.

"So… Are you…?"

"Am I _what_?" Arthur challenged, his eyes narrowing.

"Gay?"

"And if I am?" Arthur asked, sitting back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. Alfred chuckled.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Alfred asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I assumed you were being stupid, I didn't realise you were genuinely interested in me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alfred asked, honestly. Arthur blinked.

"W-what?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're attractive, kind hearted, and you love dogs – which is a bonus for me."

It was Arthur's turn to laugh. "You're really interested in me?"

"Yup."

Arthur exhaled deeply. "Well then, that's that."

"Well, not exactly," Alfred said, scooting closer to the Brit. He gazed into the green irises of the other man as their breathing hitched slightly. Their faces moving closer to each other, their lips inches apart.

"Get on with it," Arthur growled as he threaded his fingers through the honey blonde's hair and pushed his head forward, their lips crashing together. Alfred's eyes widened, surprised by the Brit's boldness. The kiss was awkward, but suddenly Arthur tilted his head slightly and they fit together like puzzle pieces. Alfred's eyes slipped closed in pleasure and he bit gently at Arthur's lip, seeking entrance. Arthur granted it, and Alfred moaned as their tongues tangled together. It was hot, wet, and wonderfully sloppy, and Alfred regretted the need for air.

They broke apart a moment later, staring at each other.

"Dinner?" Alfred offered.

Arthur seemed taken aback by the invite. "Yes," he replied, smiling softly.

"Great… I'll pick you up later tonight then," Alfred said, finishing off his drink and standing up. Arthur got up from his chair and opened the back door.

"Peter! Bring Franklin in, Alfred's leaving."

"Aww!" Peter groaned as he scooped the puppy up into his arms and shuffled into the house.

"Maybe I could bring him over later whilst your brother and I go out?" Alfred offered, attaching the leash onto the dog's collar. Peter's bright blue eyes widened in joy.

"Really!"

"Sure, I don't want to leave him alone after all."

"Thanks Alfred!" Peter said, petting the puppy one last time before returning outside, slamming the door shut.

Alfred tugged on the leash as he and Franklin walked to the front door, Arthur following behind them. "I'll see you tonight then," Alfred said in a low voice.

"Yes you will," Arthur returned, giving the man a swift peck on the lips. "I look forward to it."

Alfred saluted the man as he left the house, walked down the pathway and disappearing from sight. Arthur closed the door slowly and leant against it. After weeks of watching the attractive American walk his dog every Sunday, he had finally had the courage to talk to him and somehow, he had also managed to walk away with a date.

* * *

_Notes: So, I got this idea when I was taking my dog, Arthur, for a walk in the woods near my house. I had to write this as fast as possible._

_Also, **Dreams Only Last For A Night**, has been going on for a year and as a thank you for all of your support, I wrote this. I want to thank each and every one of you for you encouragements, if it wasn't for you, I would've deleted the story long ago so thank you all so much._

_Now, onto the subject of my Hetalia fanfics, if you have been on my profile recently you would have noticed that I've put up that all of my Hetalia fanfics are on hiatus. I'm putting them on hiatus because I'm currently immersed in a series of stories for another fandom and I only have a one-fandom-track mind at the moment. But I promise you all that when I'm finished with those stories, I will be returning back to **Dreams** and **The White Door**._

_Also, I will not be posting up the second chapter of **Journeys** until this Christmas because I think May is a bit too late to be posting a chapter about New Years Eve. So, I'm very sorry about that._

_Thank you **Trumpet Geek** for betaing this story, and thank you for being one of the greatest betas I've ever had. Thank you so much. And thank you for the summary! _

_So, I'll see you guys when I see! Bye!_


End file.
